No siempre es lo que parece
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: El amor no siempre es dulce, puede tornarse un manjar completamente amargo, sin embargo nada es lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, soy yo otra vez, pero con una historia diferente (Mi pareja favorita), Cololal, así que espero sea de su agrado y por favor aunque sea los tomates ¿Nee?**

**Aclaro algo en esta historia la maldición ya fue curada (no me lo agradezcan arcobalenos), y luce no murió.**

**Como ya saben no soy dueña de este hermoso anime y menos de sus personajes.**

**Capítulo 1**

Una joven de azulados cabellos caminaba por los pasillos, su vista me mantenía fija y sus ojos denotaban que estaba algo ocupada, además de eso la pila de papeles en sus manos confirmaban lo antes dicho. Sus pies pisaban de manera firme y la fina línea recta en sus labios mostraban lo fría que ella llegaba a ser.

Se hallaba tan concentrada y absorta en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de cierto hitman.

-Lal se puede saber hacia donde te diriges-Pregunto mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

-No es de tu interés.

-Como siempre tan fría me pregunto ¿Cómo no lo congelas?-Preguntó mientras una sonrisa curva empezaba a mostrarse.

-No sé a que te refieres, pero ignorare lo que mencionaste.

-oye Lal...¿Sabes que es el hilo rojo del destino?-Pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

La joven se sorprendió mientras un débil tono rosa empezaba a asomarse en sus mejilla, desvió la mirada algo insegura mientras su mente formulaba respuestas del porque esa sorpresiva pregunta.

-sí, conozco sobre eso, pero me sorprende tu interés en temas amorosos-Sonrió ladinamente-No me digas...¿Piensas declararte a alguien?-Menciono mientras una sonrisa de burla se instalaba en su rostro.

-Quién sabe-Se acomodo el sombrero-pero lamento informarte que no lo digo por mí, más bien estoy esperando verte darle una respuesta, has estado evitándolo desde que volviste a verle-Se acerco hasta Lal, la acorraló con ambas manos.

Ambos rostros estaban cerca, sin embargo a una distancia considerable. Ella lo miraba mientras sus ojos empezaban a emanar ira, y él buscaba que al fin ella aceptara todo lo que sentía.

-Reborn...-Lo miró desafiante-Es él quien me evita.

-oh, ya veo-sonrió.

Mientras ellos se encontraban concentrados, una sombra observaba la escena.

-...Supuse que era él quien te interesaba Lal kora...

* * *

**Sí, discúlpenme por lo corto, pero prometo que de aquí en adelante estarán largos; sin más que decir nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap...oh, si quieren que esta historia continúe háganmelo saber **

**Sayo :) **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hola!**

**Cuanto tiempo desde el primer capítulos, pues no mucho a decir verdad...A decir verdad estaba pensando en una manera de continuarlo así que sin más preámbulo lectura a ya vas.**

**Sabor agridulce.**

Quién en su sano juicio al contemplar tal escena seguiría allí, con el corazón dispuesto a abandonar las ganas de seguir, Colonello decidió que lo más conveniente era dejar a la "pareja" seguir charlando a gusto.

En ese instante él hubiera preferido estar nuevamente en las pruebas de supervivencia que vivió en el Combusin y así golpear sin piedad al desafortunado que hiciera acto de presencia frente a él, sin embargo nada de eso estaba ocurriendo y para su mayor pesar ese sentimiento de opresión se había instalado en su corazón...si tan solo no la hubiera estado espiando, si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Verde, él tal vez no estuviera pasando por esto.

**Flash Back.**

-Colonello, tienes tiempo, quizás te guste escuchar mis palabras-Mencionó Verde mientras por primera vez en la vida abandonaba sus investigaciones.

-supongo, mientras no intentes hacerme beber una de tus tantos "logros a la ciencia"-Expresó mientras miraba a Skull tirado en una esquina-Además, si dejaste tu computadora significa que es algo serio kora.

-Seré directo...¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esperar?-Preguntó mientras se acomodaba los lentes-O prefieres seguir mirando a Lal con esa cara de...-Tosió mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

Un suave tono rosa apareció en las mejillas del portador del pacificador azul, mientras este giraba el rostro un tanto molesto, pero meditó las palabras del científico y se dijo a si mismo que ya era tiempo de enfrentarse a su amada entrenadora.

Dirigiéndose a la salida empezó a caminar a paso firme mientras el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza, adrenalina extendiendo rápidamente por su cuerpo, sin embargo su pensamientos no lograban alinearse...¿Qué le diría a Lal, sin que ella lo intentara asesinar?, mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas, la dueña de sus pensamientos caminaba por el pasillo; Decidió que era "conveniente" observarla un poco más, pero para su sorpresa, la joven fue interceptada por el hitman.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

La lluvia caía sin clemencia sobre su cuerpo, no sabía decir con exactitud cuando llego a ese lugar, pero de lo que era consiente es que quería quedarse hasta que su alma sanara.

Luego de vacilar al caminar llego hasta un peñasco, sentándose comenzó a admirar el mecer de las olas que salvajemente regresaban con fuerza a la orilla, las gotas de agua no cesaban y empezaba a sentir el frío, sin embargo el más doloroso su dolor y este es el que le motivo a permanecer en ese lugar.

**Dentro del edificio.**

Después de la conversación con Reborn, Lal Mirch entregó los papeles y se dispuso a buscar a Luce, pero para su sorpresa ésta también estuvo buscándola, se encontraron en la sala de estar.

-Bien, ¿Para que me buscabas?-Preguntó Lal mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Primero que todo...-Sonrió Luce-¿Porqué no tomas un café?

-Sabes que no son de mi agrado, pero por esta vez no pienso rechazarlo-Mencionó mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos.

-Valla deberías mirar por la ventana, la lluvia esta incontrolable-Sugirió mientras observaba.

Lal se dirigió a la ventana, tal como lo mencionaba Luce, verdaderamente la lluvia azotaba con fuerza y parecía que el frío que emanaba afuera era igual de insoportable, las olas se mecían como su cobraran vida, mientras dirigía su carmesí mirada hacia los peñascos cerca de la playa observo algo que hizo que su corazón se agitara angustioso, Colonello estaba afuera soportando toda esa ira climática.

-Luce-Mencionó mientras intentaba tranquilizarse- Debo irme...

Corrió desesperada mientras su angustiado corazón le rogaba que el chico afuera se encontrara bien, es que acaso carecía de cerebro, era un completo tonto...la hacía sentirse vulnerable.

**Sala de estar.**

-Empiezo a considerar que esto no es un buen plan-Mencionó Luce algo preocupada.

-Cálmate, además fuiste tu la que sugirió la idea-Comentó Reborn mientras tomaba asiento junto a Luce-Sí no lo hacíamos nosotros ellos nunca serían capaces.

-Bueno yo solo espero que ella logre hablar y él le mencione las palabras que desde hace ya tiempo debió decir-Habló Fong.

-Lal-sama espero me perdone-Se lamentaba Skull mientras lo demás intentaban ignorarle, excepto Luce.

-Bien, todos aquí conocemos que lo hicimos por ellos-Sugirió Verde mientras tecleaba su computadora.

-¿Quién quiere apostar?-Pregunto Viper mientras aparecía de las sombras.

-Bien, no es por una mala causa-Dijeron al unísono...

**La Playa.**

-Hace frío...me duele-Susurró Colonello-Lal...Kora.

Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, su cuerpo empezaba a sentir las consecuencias de sus actos y peor aun su alma seguía llorando, sintiéndose tan vacía.

De seguro Lal se encontraba en brazos del estúpido ese, empezaba a odiarle con cada célula de su ser. Es que no veía que el la amaba con devoción, ella lo era todo para él, sin embargo esto no era recíproco.

Para cuando las fuerzas de su cuerpo se esfumaron logró divisar esos hermosos ojos carmesí que amó en secreto desde hace tiempo y que en este momento parecían mostrar angustia, eso era casi imposible pues ella ya tenía por quien velar...y para su pesar no era él

-Colonello, despierta baka-Menciono angustiada mientras intentaba hacerlo reaccionar-...no me dejes, yo te...-Susurró mientras chocaba su frente con la de él-necesito junto a mí.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo ¿Qué les parece?...**

**Gracias por el apoyo que me están dando al dejar sus comentarios, verdaderamente gracias pues esto es lo que te motiva a seguir escribiendo para que ustedes disfruten.**

**Nos estamos leyendo! **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Sí, matenme soy culpablede tardar mucho tiempo en esto u.u bueno, el lunes cumplo años, 17 para ser precisos por lo que tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**¿Preocupación?**

Respiraba entrecortadamente y su corazón aparentemente latía de manera lenta...

Jamás, en toda su vida se había sentido tan preocupada por alguien, pero suponia que era por que la persona frente a ella, Colonello, era ese ser especial que dominaba todos sus sentidos.

Miro como de sus labios brotaban suavez respiros combinados con palabras que probablemente formaban parte de sus sueños.

-Lal-Murmuró-Quedate a mi lado por favor.

Ella se sorprendío de las palabras que escaparon del joven ex-alumno.

No hayaba extraño el hecho de que Colonello hablara incoherencias, pero esta vez sonaba a ruego como si ella verdaderamente se le estubiera escapando de las manos.

Con todo el nerviosimo del mundo se levanto de la silla y se sentó en la mullida cama donde reposaba el joven militar.

-Yo no te abandonare nunca...-Logró hablar la joven mientras una suave sombra rosa se posaba en sus mejillas.

Se vió tentada a ver sus labios, espera esta verdaderamente era Lal, quizas sí, sin embargo nunca quizo mostrar ese lado.

Suavemente se acercó hasta acorta distancia. Sus labios sintieron el calido contacto mientras la corriente electrica amenazaba con activar esa llama interna llamada deseo.

Para cuando pensó ponerle fin al dulce y adictivo beso, su cintura fue atrapada por por dos fuertes y bien contruidos brazos. Colonello había despertado luego de aquel contacto.

Hizo presíon en el abrazo mientras su beso subía de tono a uno muy poco inocente.

Lágrimas fria y amargas recorrieron las mejillas de la joven del pacificador corrupto. Colonello lo notó y se detubo abruptamente.

-Te hize daño...disculpame.

-No, estoy feliz baka.

-Pero yo no soy Reborn, es a él a quien amas-Respondío mientras el dolor volvía a apoderarse de su corazón.

-Colonello a que te refieres-Replicó ofendida.

-Te ví con él kora.

-Oh, es por eso Colonello yo...

-No tienes que fingir Lal.

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada se hizo eco en la habitación.

-No me vengas con esa estupidez, me vas a decir que me preocupé para tanto, te bese para que me vengas con eso..

Ambos se sorprendieron. Ella, por decir todas esa palabras y él, por que no esperaba que esa, esa amadas letras unidas salieran de sus labios. Ella le amaba, en verdad le era correspondido todo ese sentimiento que en vano intentó esconder.

Colonello busco desesperadamente el cuepo de ella y se aferró con fuerza mientras su hermosa sonrisa se plasmaba en el rostro.

-Te amo mi comandante Mirch-Hablo mientras chocaba la frente con la de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Cuanto tiempo desde entonces un monto supongo, bueno sin más disfruten de esto creado para su deleite.**

**Si, lose regrese a la vida XD**

**Juntos o separados**

Sus corazones latían como si estuvieran corriendo por sus vidas, ambos respiraban agitadamente, sin embargo Colonello no quitaba es sonrisa de su rostro; estaba demasiado feliz.

-Deja se sonreir baka-Espetó una muy sonrojada Lal.

-No pienso seguir sus ordenes comandante, pero creo que lo que hare será más favorable para ambos kora-Sonrió

-espera no te atr….

Para cuando intento protestar fue callada por un muy poco inocente beso, pero fundido sin duda en un profundo amor profesado.

-Colonello no hagas eso-Comento sonrojada-Y si nos ven.

-No será más divertido así-Replicó sonriendo y repozando su frente en el hombro de la joven.

-Aishiteru Lal Mirch-Susurró él

-Nello….yo-Cuanto le costaba decírselo.

-No te preocupes algún día lograras hacerlo kora.

Ella se acurrucó a él tratando de trasmitirle sus sentimientos, aunque eso no bastaba; algún día se lo diría.

**Sala de estar**

-Crees que todo salga bien-Comentó Luce.

-Confía que sí-Susurró Reborn a su oído.

-Claro que si-Sonrió mientras entrelazaba las manos con el hitman-Porque no vamos por un expreso

Ambos salieron de la sala mientra caminaban rumbo a la cafetería.

**Habitación del pacificador azul**

-Lal, si vamos a caminar un rato-Comento mientras dirigía su mirada a la joven peli azul solo para notar que estaba profundamente dormida en su pecho.

-Si supiera lo tierna que se ve comandante Mirch de seguro me asesinaría por decircelo-Espetó divertido mientras besaba la frente de la joven.

Se dirigió a las afueras ya había dejado de llover y él se sentía mucho mejor y completamente feliz.

Al salir fue interceptado por Viper.

-Colonello a llegado correspondencia para ti…y todos los demás arcobalenos.

-gracias, pero espero que lo que me das a entender no sea kora-Comentó con un deje de molestia, mientras abría el sobre.

Sean cordialmente saludados queridos defensores del pacificador

Solo deseo avisarles que se celebrará en la isla de mafia land

Un pequeño juego de supervivencia,

Listos para ponerse a prueba

-Noveno Vóngola-


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Hace una cantidad de tiempo indeterminado que no escribo jajajaj bueno, sin más lectura…**

**-No piensas dejarme hablar.**

**-oh, lo siento…Reborn habla con la audiencia, es toda tuya.**

**-Ciassu, solo pasó para informarles que mi querida Sasha me digo que estuviera en el siguiente capítulo para resolver las preguntas que me pongan así que espero con ansias.**

**-Bueno venga la historia.**

Sus manos sudaban frío, estaba preocupado. No por él, sino por ella; hace poco se le había declarado y ya intentaban apartarla de su lado.

-Bien Colonello, que sucede-Hablo Viper mientras miraba.

-Tenías razón, es una mala noticia kora.

-Ve a comentarle esto a tu amada Lal.

-Sonrió- Sabes desearía que tu encontraras lo mismo algún día, sabrías lo que se siente kora.

Corrió mientras se dirigía de regreso a su cuarto, pero para cuando entro se topo con algo sumamente adorable.

Lal estaba acurrucada como si de un pequeño gato se tratase en su cama mientras sus manos se aferraban a la almohada.

De seguro no podía encontrar algo más hermoso que eso, se acomodo un poco al lado de ella muy cerca hasta rozar su oído mientras susurró.

-Cariño levantate…Comandante Mirch si no se levanta no me hago responsable.

-mmmm Co…lo…nello.

Se acercó de manera divertida, pero la chica se movió colocándolo debajo de ella.

-Bien eres igual de tonto caes tan fácilmente.

-supongo que sí kora-Sonrío mientras colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

-Quitas tus manos baka-Mencionó sonrojada-…

Para cuando iba a volver a hablar una voz interrumpió su conversación.

-Colonello, Lal y tú deberían…-La voz era de Luce que al parecer empezó a brotar florecitas cuando vio a la parejita estar en una situación bastante comprometedora.

-Lamento interrumpir si quieren vuelvo dentro de un rato.

-NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-Gritó desesperada Lal.

-Porque dices eso Lal, me ofendes kora-Menciono divertido Colonello-Entonces lo de hace rato no era nada-Comento mientras hacía que el rostro de la joven se tiñera de rojo.

-Baka, eso no es verdad-Replicó ella-Luce dile que…

Luce…ella ya no se encontraba en ese lugar sin embargo ambos sabía lo que sucedería luego. Comentaría a todos lo que ella 'vio'.

**que emoción volver a mis andanzas hace uffff que no lo hacía bueno ya saben a dejar sus comentarios para que el señor hitman opine ;)**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Pueblo televidente cuanto tiempo n.n que alegría es volver a escribir después de tanto.**

**ya saben reborn espera sus preguntas.**

* * *

**Supervivencia**

Luce danzaba acompañada de una melodía tarareada y saltitos de vez en cuando. Iba dispuesta a comentarle con total alegría a cierto asesino paranoico y el resto de los portadores de la llama.

-Miren, Luce ya regresó...¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Fong.

-Pues absolutamente nada de lo que no sepamos-Contestó con alegría Luce.

-Bueno reparte la información, de seguro nos servirá de mucho-Respondió Viper.

-No.

-¿No?-Cuestionaron el resto de los arcobalenos.

-No...bu...bueno...algo es cierto, no me arrepiento de nada-Replicó mientras saltaba de la alegría.

-Bien, si no me equivoco debemos ir abordando el barco a Mafialand-Hablo Verde mientras observaba a Reborn y viper hablar alejados del resto, ya empezaba a sospechar algo malo.

Luego de la pequeña conversación cada uno empezó a empacar lo indispensable, pensando que lo más correcto era esperarse lo peor en aquel viaje.

Habitación de Lal.

-Supongo que está todo lo necesario-Hablo mientras revisaba su rifle y provisiones.

-Si, ya lo revisaste más de lo necesario kora-Comento divertido Colonello mientras acomodaba su banda en el maletín.

-No piensas llevarla puesta-Preguntó Lal mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él.

-No, además me veo mejor así-Respondió burlesco.

-Bueno, quizás el autoestima tuyo es demasiado elevado.

-jajajajaja a que mala eres.

Finalmente terminaron lo necesario, pero él seguía preocupado a pesar de en vano intentar camuflagearlo, temía por Lal, pues no sabía si podía protegerla.

Para cuando estuvieron todos los presentes el imponente barco estaba anclado, subieron sin ánimos excepto Luce pues ella seguía brotando flores al ver a Colonello entrelazar disimuladamente sus dedos con la portadora corrupta.

Iban tan absortos en su mundo cada cual con sus prioridades.

-Alto, hay una nota aquí-Hablo Verde-Bienvenidos sean portadores, al majestuoso barco que hoy les patrocino para ustedes, disfruten de sus merecidas vacaciones, se lo merecen :D.

-Va-vacaciones-Comentaron atónitos.

-Sí, al fin -Gritó Skull mientras corría hacia el interior.

-Enserio que no habrá nada más allá de esto, bueno parece que es seguro esto de las vacaciones y, si bien es cierto merecemos esto antes de separarnos-Menciono Reborn-Separemosnos para observar.

Partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Entre ellos, Lal quien pensaba en que se había preparado tanto para nada. Al entrar a su habitación dejó su equipaje a un lado y se acomodo en el sofá.

Pero al intentar conciliar sus sueños un toque a su puerta la interrumpió.

-Lal, necesitó quedarme a dormir contigo, pues no hay más habitaciones-Hablo Fong al otro lado de la puerta.

Oh, esto si que no le agradaría.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí ya saben sugerencias, patatas. Lo que sea pueden comentar gracias por el apoyo brindado y nos vemos.**

**Saludos :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Cuanto tiempo desde entonces, creo que lo suficiente para decir que un milenio, estuve preocupada entre tareas y proyectos que no pude hacer nada, sin más me alegra volver y espero disfruten este cap :D**

* * *

Lal acomodó la ropa y todo el resto de su equipaje, se sentó en el sofá de su habitación y pensó unos segundos.

Intento meditar con algo de claridad que pasaría a continuación.

Fong estaba en su cuarto y compartía la habitación con ella, ciertamente el no estaba en estos momento porque actualmente conversaba con Luce en las afueras del barco que ya tenía un par de horas en marcha.

Se preguntaba si Colonello ya se había enterado, ¿Qué diría?, ¿Qué haría?

-LAL!

-Ya se enteró-Suspiró ella.

-¡Dime que lo que dijo Reborn no es cierto!-Gritó el algo molesto.

-Es verdad-Respondió con simpleza la peliazul.

-P-pero.

Ella simplemente sonrió y se acerco lo suficientemente segura como para estar a centímetros del molesto rubio, colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Solo dormiremos, tranquilízate-Comentó ella.

Él aun estaba intranquilo, tal vez Fong no era el tipo de persona que abusara de una chica, pero...¡Era tentación!

Y la chica que estaba frente a él, no ayudaba demasiado, quizás él mismo podía opinar que era poco femenina, sin embargo ese era el ámbito emocional nada comparado con lo físico, las curvas que ella dejaba a la vista ahorraba en gran parte la imaginación.

-No quiero que estés con él, teniéndome a mí-Susurró aferrándola a su cuerpo y al sentir que ella se sonrojaba continuo-Y más si soy capaz de calentarte en las noches.

-¡Colonello!-Gritó ella abochornada-Déjate de estupideces.

No hubo respuesta hablada, más el beso con el cual le respondió le dejó en claro que el se negaba rotundamente a que ella pasara la noche con otra persona.

Nello apretó un poco más el contacto y empezó a caminar produciendo que ella retrocediera hasta llegar al marco de la cama, su mano viajo hasta sus piernas haciendo que la chica se aferrara a él, ambos cayeron en el mullido colchón. Lal aferró ambas piernas en la cintura de él produciendo una sensación casi asfixiante.

Deseo.

El beso paso a un con toque de necesidad de más, mucho más y las caricias pasaron a un tono un poco elevado. El calor empezaba a hacerse presente.

-Es...espera-Logró articular ella entre besos-Los demás...

-No me importan-Finalizó la conversación mientras se quitaba la chaqueta verde-Ambos sabemos que eso no importa.

Ella se sonrojó con fuerza al ver que el se quitaba su camisa blanca y dejaba a su completa visión sus años en el Combusin, tenía el cuerpo lo suficiente marcado como para notar que había valido la pena hacerlo correr y entrenas tres veces más de lo necesario.

-¿Que sucede Lal, te gusta lo que vez?-Mostró un sonrisa ladina.

-Ba-Baka-Tartamudeó algo apenada.

Él colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica y reanudó su labor de besarla, hacerla sentir que ella era lo único por lo cual tenía pensado luchar hasta la muerte.

**Borda**

Se encontraban Luce, Skull, Reborn, Fong y Viper conversando acerca de los planes grupales con los cuales aprovechar el tiempo.

-Skull, ¿Porqué no le avisas a Lal que nos acompañe para acordar los planes?-Comentó sonriente Luce.

-Ok-Respondió el motociclista mientras se adentraba en el barco.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-Comentó la Varia.

-Opino lo mismo-Secundó el Hitman apuntándole a la nada.

**Habitación de Lal**

El calor emanaba de aquella habitación, los dos arcobalenos se encontraban completamente absortos en su mundo como para pensar en algo coherente.

El chico mantenía su posición arriba mientras hacía sonrojar a la comandante pasando su mano por lugares que antes de seguro estaría muerto por tocar.

Lal había perdido la facilidad de pensar en algo que no fuera las manos expertas de su alumno en su cuerpo, ahora aferraba sus manos a la ancha espalda de él.

-Lal-sama, Luce quiere que...¡Oh!-Se giró completamente rojo el arcobaleno morado-¡No eh visto nada!

La chica se sonrojo mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su acompañante, Nello por su parte estaba molesto...primero Reborn, Fong y ahora el estúpido este, ¡Que sucedías con todos!

Ella se serenó lo suficiente como para volver su semblante algo más frio y normal.

-Danos tiempo y estaremos allí-Respondió la chica.

Skull se limitó a asentir y salir corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Lal, yo prefiero que nos quedemos aquí-Comentó el susurrándole al oído.

Ella colocó sus manos en el pecho de él a modo de detención y evitar que ambos perdieran el control que se podía quebrar fácilmente.

A los pocos segundos ambos subieron a la cubierta y se reunieron con el resto.

-¿Bien, para qué nos necesitaban?-Preguntó Mirch con una mano en su cintura.

-Solo estamos planeando los planes de la semana-Sonrió Luce.

-Ok.

Ambos escucharon un tanto aburridos las instrucciones de la muy emocionada Luce, para cuando terminaron era de noche.

Todos se separaron a sus respectivas habitaciones excepto los dos pacificadores de la lluvia.

-Dormiré en mi cuarto-Intentó dejar las cartas sobre la mesa.

-No lo harás-Respondió el acercándose a ella.

Cuando intentó protestar ya estaba siendo cargada por él hacia su cuarto.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, me alegraría mucho si comentaran si les gusta o no se, los quiero un montón**

**Besos y abrazos.**

* * *

e


	8. Chapter 8

**BUENAS GENTE!**

**A PASADO MUCHÍSIMO TIEMPO LOSE, PERO TUVE UNOS PEQUEÑOS PERCANCES Y ESTOY DE VUELTA AHORA. ¡VENGA LA HISTORIA!**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO LO HAGO SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**COMO ÚLTIMA ACLARACIÓN POR SER EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ESTARÁ NARRADO EN PRIMERA PERSONA (LAL) Y, LLEVARÁ CIERTOS SPOILERS DEL ANIME.**

**"Hoy decimos hasta luego, mañana volveremos a decir bienvenidos"**

**-**Por...que...solo no te dije que deseaba irme contigo, que a través de ti yo estaría verdaderamente feliz, ¡Joder, debí decirte sí!, sin embargo ya no hay arrepentimientos porque tú no estas caminando por la misma senda que yo, estas muerto Nello...

Y eso me destroza.

Tan solo era ayer cuando te grite en la playa mientras la fiebre te calaba el cuerpo, cuando discutiste conmigo porque Fong dormiría en mi cuarto y ahora solo me queda llorar, gritar, lamentarme y llevar en mi mano tu pacificador.

Tu última voluntad.

Debo mencionar que paso días, noches o lo que sea que no logro ver, encerrada en mi cuarto y deseando morirme y vivir al mismo tiempo...¿Porqué?

Deseo volver a verte.

Estoy segura que si me mantengo viva encontraré la manera de que regreses a mí, porque aún sonando estúpidamente cursi, deseo verme a través de tus ojos y sentirme plena estando contigo. Completa.

Y ahora solo tengo fragmentos que viví a tu lado, los recuerdo desde el inicio para no olvidar cada detalle que me ata a ti, que nos mantiene juntos a pesar de la brecha que yo misma intentaba construir con mi orgullo; llenándome de ideas para odiarte. Sin éxito.

Solo me queda recordar el momento en que me tomé la libertad de romper mis propias reglas y me deje llevar por tus palabra, por lo que sentías por mí, por tu corazón agitado;por tus labios al compás de los míos.

Sí, aquel día que me cargaste como si de un saco de papas se tratara, me dejaste sin escapatoria solo con la posibilidad de decir mi "última voluntad"...

-No seas estúpido y déjame salir-Rugí rozando la furia.

-Sobre mi cadáver Lal-Mencionaste con el mismo tono.

Estaba molesta contigo, deseaba que dejarás de hacer cuadros infantiles, que dejaras de hacerme sonrojar por tu forma de tratarme, pero tu te negaste a cada una de mis barreras deslizándote como si de una prueba del Combusin se tratase.

-Colonello, madura-Susurré.

-Duermes conmigo si o si-Replicaste decidido dejándome encerrada en tus azuladas orbes y por supuesto sin escapatoria alguna.

Yo tampoco deseaba huir.

Me ataste a ti en todo sentido, besaste mi frente y colocaste tus manos en mi mejilla sonriendo tan despreocupadamente como solías hacerlo, me miraste con esa mirada cargada de sentimientos dirigidos a mi persona y luego todo tomó el curso que imaginé algún día llevar.

Deje de ser tu comandante para convertirme en la chica que te amaba, que te ama y espera volverte a ver; la que entregó cuerpo y alma aquella noche oscura cubierta de niebla y una sombría luna llena que brillaba en lo alto.

-Estas temblando Kora...-Me decías dificultosamente entre jadeos e intentos de recuperar el oxígeno.

-Tengo frío-Susurré justificando mis castañeos, sin embargo no te dije que se debía a todo lo que en esos segundos antes habíamos vivido.

-Eres mala mintiendo-Susurraste reposando tu cabeza cerca de la mía, dejando que tus mechones claros hicieran contraste con los míos de color azulado.

-...-Entrelacé mis dedos con los tuyos en busca de mayor unión si lo hecho antes no fuera suficiente.

-Te amo comandante Mirch-Te escuché decirme antes de que cerraras tus ojos para descasar.

-Te amo Colonello-Susurré pausadamente disfrutando el poder decir cada palabra y saboreando el hecho de que existía un nosotros ahora. O eso creí...

Solo esos recuerdos me que dan ahora, antes de todo se tornara negro, la sangre proveniente de ti inundara las fosas nasales de Ginger, antes de que mi mundo como lo conocía se desmoronara.

**"Oye, no es casualidad conocer, talvés fue el refugio que te ofrecí" (Last Cross)**

Estoy segura de que no fue mera casualidad conocerte. Yo necesitaba de alguien al igual que tú y el destino se encargó del resto.

No me perdonaré el hecho de que lloraré cada mañana al despertar sabiendo que al abrir mis párpados tu no estarás despierto a mi lado llenándome de tu alegría y amor.

Gracias Nello, estoy nuevamente llorando...como siempre desde que te fuístes.

Ahora colocaba mis manos en mi rostro intentando en vano Respirar sin dificultad. A veces deseaba que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño y...en el peor de los casos me cuestionaba si fui yo la culpable, no debiste de conocerme.

No hubieras conocido el dolor de correr sin detenerse, sumergirse en aguas congeladas y pasar la noche afuera sin techo. No me hubieras conocido y mejor aún no te hubiera recibido al Combusin de las mejores maneras que yo pensaba.

Te quedaste afuera amarrado al hasta de nuestra bandera a plena lloviznas de Junio.

-Es bueno no tener que bañarse luego-Me sonreiste divertido mientras yo observaba tus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la fiebre que te causo estar mojado.

Y luego te odie por preocuparme por primera vez de un alumno, te busqué entre las tantas habitaciones que habían en la enfermería, te miré mientras torcía mis labios pensando lo débil que eras y las maneras que te torturaría hasta que te largaras.

No lo conseguí.

Lograste pasar cada una de mis pruebas dejándome sorprendida por tu desempeño tanto así que decidí encargarme solo de ti.

Había una pequeña esperanza para mí, que al encargarme de ti individualmente no soportarías estar a mi lado y renunciarías, pero volviste a ganarme dejando una seguridad de saber que estaría segura a tu lado.

Y así paso el tiempo entre nosotros, misiones y con ellas al fin tu ascenso a comandante como yo.

Me dijiste que debía estar orgullosa de ti y yo me limité a decirte que te estaban regalando el título.

Nada de lo que dije era lo que en verdad pensaba.

Porque...yo empezaba a enamorarme de ti.

E intentaba mentirme.

Y lo demás corrió por cuenta hasta...el día del mensaje y mi misión como el arcobaleno de la lluvia.

-No debiste...-Susurro a la nada sosteniendo con fuerza tu pacificador, el único lazo que nos mantenía juntos.

Te grité que te retiraras, me ignoraste...y te volviste el portador de la lluvia, yo me convertí en un arcobaleno corrupto teniendo una parte de la maldición conmigo.

Ya empezaba a unirnos algo más que el amor que sentía por ti.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-Me consultaste sonriendo.

Debí decirte que si, porque yo deseaba ir contigo, pero mi orgullo me cegó.

-Lal, estas segura que no deseas irte con él-Me preguntó Luce en privado.

-No.

Y luego la perdí a ella, dolió saber que no volvería a ver a la persona que se ideo todo un plan para juntarnos.

El mundo empezaba a pasarme factura.

Aprieto con fuerza mi boca para evitar escuchar mis propios sollozos...

-Lal-sama, es hora-Escucho la voz de Tsuna afuera de mi habitación y regresandome a la realidad.

-Lose-Susurro.

Él me recuerda a ti, tan impositivos, impulsivos, testarudos, torpes y todos los calificativos poco agradables que puedes decir, pero con un corazón y una voluntad que nadie, nadie podría pasar por alto.

Es el nuevo Vongola o por lo menos así lo creía Reborn, aquel chico te venció en combate durante su recolección de llamas.

Nos habíamos vuelto a ver aquella vez.

-Tuve una buena entrenadora-Me respondiste a mis ofensas con aquellas palabras que me desarmaron.

-Colonello...

Me levanto de la cama y tomo mis armas, esta vez iríamos por Byakuran para por fin ponerle paz a todo esto.

Salgo aún algo aturdida por mis recuerdos, miro a Reborn que simplemente niega con su rostro escondiendo sus ojos en su sombrero.

-Te haces daño-Escuche su voz infantil.

-Es mejor para mí no olvidar-Respondo antes de bajar mis visores de mi cabeza y ajustarlos en mis ojos.

Horas más tarde la pelea de las coronas fúnebres y los Vongola dio comienzo. Resulta que él nos encontró en vez de nosotros buscarlo. Que oportuno.

Las coronas fueron desapareciendo una a una gracias al entrenamiento de Tsuna, me sentía tan orgullosa de él, a pesar que me sentía débil decidí pelear contra Zakuro. Ganamos.

Pero perdimos a la nieta de Luce, el pacificador del Cielo, Yuni. Ella decidió sacrificarse por los arcobalenos, extinguiendose así su corta vida.

Al final todo había vuelto a la paz que se necesitaba, Tsuna había logrado el cometido y todo estaba en tranquilidad.

-Todo acabo-Susurro algo nostálgica.

Una luz nos iluminó mientras tu voz me aturdía, estabas vivo nuevamente.

-Colonello...-Menciono sorprendida.

Volvía a verte, tus cabellos dorados, tus ojos azules. Sostenías en tu mano el pacificador del Cielo, el resto de los arcobalenos estaba contigo también.

-Parece que le eh causado daño a alguien-Mencionas mirándome y yo simplemente te miraba deseando que esto no fuera una mala broma del destino.

Pero no lo era.

Y prometo recompensar el tiempo.

**Tiempo después.**

**-**Solo fui una niñera-Respondí mirando a Tsuna, nos despedíamos él regresaría a su época correspondiente.

-Aún me ve como un niño-Oí susurrar depresivo al castaño.

-Me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo-Le contestó, me siento orgullosa de él.

-Colonello, cuida que regresen bien-Ordeno mirándote algo seria.

-Entendido kora, los regresamos y luego volveré contigo-Mes respondes sonriendo, tentándome a gritarte, me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!-Chillo algo abochornada.

Minutos después los veo partir.

**Fin del pov**

Cierto pelinegro vestido elegantemente se pasea por los pasillos del edificio donde se hallaban los famosos portadores de los pacificadores, él era uno de ellos después de todo.

Estaba tan concentrado hasta que chocó con una pelinegra que caminaba con toda la paz del mundo.

-Disculpa yo...

Toda palabra había muerto al ver a la señorita de cerca, sus mechones de cabello estaban en dos capas una corta que llegaba un poco mas arriba de su hombro y unas cuantas hebras recogidas que era más largas. Una estrella amarilla adornaba su mejilla.

Los ojos del hitman se abrieron sorprendidos, pero gracias a su sombrero no se lograba ver.

-Soy yo quien debe disculpase-Respondió sonriendo la pelinegra.

Y como si no hubiera pasado nada ella siguió caminando dejando al portador del pacificador sin palabras, pero con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Me permite acompañarla.

-Si así lo deseas.

OOooOo

Por otro lado estaba una pelinegra sentada en las rocas de aquella playa en la que alguna vez corrió desesperada, una de las rocas del lugar le servía como asiento, sostenía en sus manos un pacificador celeste. Era el de ella después de combatir con Ginger había adquirido ese color.

La maldición de los arcobalenos había desaparecido y con ella el desarrollo normal de los portadores; tenían su forma adulta.

-Colonello, eres un asco ocultándote-Mencionó algo divertida .

-Eres buena en eso-Responde el chico con una sonrisa sincera-Y no cambias tu actitud poco femenina-Medita unos segundos.

-A ti no se te quita la estupidez-Replica la chica mientras se levanta.

-Así me quieres-Contraataca el rubio caminando hacia la chica.

-...

Por unos momentos el ojiazul pensó que la chica le gritaría por decir tonterías, pero esta se limitó a acercarse a él.

-Tienes razón en ello-Respondió algo sonrojada.

-Lal...te amo kora-Menciona el militar antes de besarla.

-Y yo a ti, estúpido y testarudo Colonello-Lo mira unos segundos-y lo seguiré haciendo toda mi vida, gracias por volver a mí.

-No iría a ningún otro lugar-Responde ligeramente sonrojado el rubio.

**Fin.**

**O talvés no...**

**Es mejor decir que empezaba su vida, solo que esta vez se enfrentarían a los restos que siguieran...juntos como siempre debieron estar.**

**Se acabó...**

**¿Qué les pereció?, algún comentario para su servidora, lo disfrutaron...solo diganme si.**

**Quiero agradecer muchísimo a los que impulsaron desde un comienzo este proyecto y también a los que se unieron al final, porque ustedes me alegraron en las partes difíciles.**

**A todas esas maravillosas personitas que comparten los mismos gustos que yo, gracias.**

**En fin, este fue mi primer proyecto y me llevaré buenos recuerdos de él ya que, esta historia me une mucho a mi vida diaria.**

**Agradecimientos a todo aquel que no comentó, pero leyó...gracias por dedicar tiempo a esta historia.**

**Los quiero muchísimo a todos y les estaré en deuda.**

**La próximas vez que nos veamos será para el regalo de cumpleaños de Erika, se lo debo desde mucho tiempo atras.**

**Si quieren algún otro proyecto no duden en decirmelo y...bueno nos vemos.**


End file.
